Could it be True?
by xxSeaLadybirdxx
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. Edward has left Bella. she has ended up turned into a vampire. It's been 108 years. she has 2 sisterly vampires in her coven, they have a big surprise for her! Bella is dying to know. its either very very good, or very very bad...
1. Chapter 1

I am a vampire. I have been turned unconditionally in to a vampire. I know, it was my intention, but what's the point of being one without _him_? It has been 108 years since I have heard his velvet voice or have felt his cool touch. I wish I could have died so I did not have to feel all this pain and agony. I hate the Volturi; I hate them to my core. It was useless for them to turn me into one of them. I ran away as soon as I could; I didn't want to be like them: heartless, power-hungry, cruel…no, not me. I have never, ever wanted to kill a human and my appeal for their blood was strangely not as strong as others. So I am a vegetarian.

After a decade of becoming a vampire and wondering alone without a thought, I have met two very sisterly and reliable vampires. And I have been with them ever since. Their names are Joe and Jenna. They have their stories too, but that would be talked of another time.

Jenna is very soft-hearted and kind; I rely on her the most. She is very patient and has a very powerful power: she can control nature: from growing trees to changing the weather. But I like Joe's power more; she can give any kind of power you can think of to others, but cannot give it to herself. She is the tough one in our coven and is a tomboy. Nobody messes around with her. And last is me, Isabella Marie Swan, but just call me Bella. I am the protector of our coven – both mentally and physically. Together, the three of us, hold a close bond and are like sisters.

"Come ON Bella! You're such a slow eater! Stop playing with your freakin' food! We have to go!"

Yes, very sisterly indeed

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. If I could say it, I would say that it's her time of month again, but I can't. We are in a small forest and had just finished eating our meal: dear. My favorite! Not…

"Where are we going to anyway? Can you girls just please tell me!" I begged. They've been keeping a secret from me for two weeks and it's been driving me mad! 'A surprise' they say. Well that's just worse! And what's worst, Joe won't give me mind-reading abilities so I won't be able to find out. Mind-reading abilities…just like Ed- No. I'm not going to think about him. Already, my dead heart is in agony.

"No, it's a surprise. Just be patient, we'll be there by tomorrow," Jenna said gently.

"He he he," Joe snickered. "I can't wait." Is the surprise supposed to be evil or something?

I silently fumed. _I'm going to find out for myself, I'll just have to outsmart them…_That was when I had a wonderful, wonderful idea. _But I'll have to wait, or they'll know… _


	2. Chapter 2

**here is my second chapter, i really hope you guys like my first, even though it was short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
**

It was coming to twilight as we travelled to this unknown place. As we were running at the speed of light, I was trying to guess what the surprise was, but I couldn't think of anything. This 'surprise' just came out of nowhere.

I woke up out of my thoughts and realized that Joe was staring at me – no sorry, she was _grinning_ at me.

"I'm going to hate this surprise aren't I?"

She just grinned wider, showing her gleaming, white sharp teeth. "Maybe"

"Or maybe not!" Jenna called out, a little down to the left of me. She threw Joe a disapproving look.

"Yea, but what _if _she doesn't like it?" complained Joe.

"Don't worry Joe, I wasn't going to like it anyway," I joked.

Jenna stopped short. Joe and I skidded to a stop too. She looked very worried and upset. "Joe, she has to…" Jenna trailed off. Joe understood and nodded thoughtfully. Strange, for once she was serious.

I took this as a good opportunity to use my plan in action. "Joe," I called, faking a sad tone. She was too distracted by her thoughts to her the fakeness in it.

"Yeah?"

"I really want to check up on someone and see how they're doing," I said, still sad.

"Who?" She was a bit more alert now by her curiosity.

"An…old friend"

Joe exchanged a quick, alarmed glance with Jenna. Weird…

"I'm not going to go there, I just want you to give me psychic powers – I just want to see the future and see if they're okay. I'm really worried," I explained, looking depressed. It wasn't hard to do.

Joe looked really anxious. "Who exactly is this 'old friend'?" she asked slowly. Why was Joe acting like this? And what was with that expression on her face? I glanced at Jenna, but she had the same look too. I looked back at Joe and finally understood the expression. An old friend…they must be thinking I'm referring to-

"Oh! Not _him_!" I said quickly. "No, not him," I added again, sadly.

Joe and Jenna seemed relieved.

"Ok then, who is it?" Jenna asked this time.

"Someone I used to know when I was human, his name is Jacob Black", I couldn't come up with anyone else.

Joe looked at me sarcastically.

I signed, annoyed. "He's still alive."

She raised her eyebrows, silently questioning my sanity.

"Oh for Pete's sake, _please!_ It's a long story, I'll tell you, but first let me see if he's okay!" I was nearly yelling. I wouldn't know if he was okay or not, because I won't be able to see him in the visions. But they didn't know that. He he he.

Joe was hesitant. She looked at Jenna for help, but she just shrugged. "Oh ok!" she said impatiently. "But be quick!"

I beamed. Finally…

I felt the power creep into my mind. First chance I got, I used it to see what my surprise was.

- Vision -

"_Ok Bella," says Jenna excited. "I want you to close your eyes now"_

_I groan. "Do I have to?"_

"_Yes!"_

_I growl quietly. "Fine!" I close my eyes._

_Joe and Jenna lead me on for a few more minutes. Joe laughing every now and then, sounding agitated. Must be the nerves, I thought._

"_You can open your eyes now!" Jenna's voice ringed with happiness._

_I open them, and what I saw before was-_

"_Forks!" I exclaim. I am truly shocked, but happy. I've missed this place so much; I couldn't believe that I was actually here. I smile a huge smile._

"_I told you she'd like it," says Jenna to Joe, rolling her eyes at her as she talked._

_Joe folded her arms, frowning. "Yes, I'm glad she liked it, but I was talking about the __**other**__ surprise."_

_I turn to look at her, confused. "Other surprise?"_

_Then the scene changed dramatically._

_I saw myself at Forks High school, in the cafeteria. But something was wrong. I was staring, horrified, with wide eyes at a person 10 metres away from me, towards the back of the cafeteria. A person whom I haven't seen in 108, long years; a person who severely broke my heart; a person I have never stopped loving passionately; a person, by the name of __**Edward Cullen**__. And he stared at me, mirroring my shocked expression. He was in disbelief.__** I**__ was in disbelief._

"_Yea…" says Joe walking casually up to Jenna. "I told you she wasn't going to like it"_

- End of Vision -

"No. Freaking. Way." I whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well, there you go, my second chapter. it's longer at least. please review and tell me your opinions, i really need to know if I'm on the right path**

**i would like at least 10 reviews for my next chapter. please**

**xxSeaLadybirdxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter!! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight or any of the characters  
**

"Your friends dead, isn't he?" Joe asked in a very bored voice upon seeing the devastation on my face.

I ignored her. Still not believing what I had just seen. I saw _him_, I saw…my surprise? I saw what they didn't want me to see until it was the right time. _What kind of surprise is this?! _I though angrily. _Did they want me to be in a depressing state of agony again?!_ My stone heart was already in pain, as though someone was repeatingly stabbing it. My body started shaking. I don't know why: it could be from the nerves, anger or most likely the agony. But I was trembling. I couldn't stop it and it was getting worse. Jenna looked very worried but Joe just looked annoyed. That made me feel outraged.

"Bella, you got to be kidding me!" she said, rolling her eyes. "You should have known he was going to die _someday_!" What the hell?! Was she still there? I glared at her, gritting my teeth, trying to hold back a terrifying snarl. Joe looked taken back.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jenna asked softly. She looked more worried now.

"I'll tell you what's _wrong_!" I yelled, furious. "You both are thinking senseless. That's whats wrong! So senseless in fact, that you decided to give me the most despicable surprise ever!!"

Jenna looked horrified and was lost for words. She opened her mouth but then closed it. She open her mouth again to speak but still couldn't say anything and she couldn't bring herself to close it again, so she just stared at me with her mouth wide opened. Joe, on the other hand, was infuriated.

"Whaaaaaattt!!!!" she shrieked. Ow crap, that hurt my ears. It was worse than a freaking car alarm!

"Why would you do that for? _Why?_" Joe shouted. "We tried so hard to keep that a secret from you!"

"Why would you give me a surprise like that in the first place? _He doesn't love me_. I thought you guys knew that by now! Did you-"I was screaming, but Jenna cut me off.

"Bella, he does love you," she said in a low, serious voice. I didn't know what to feel. Should I feel happy, or should I just roll my eyes and shake it off? Knowing that it wasn't true… or was it?

"Bella, we would never want to hurt you. We did that surprise for a reason." Jenna told me gently. I didn't say anything, so she continued. "Remember two weeks ago, when we were hunting? And you left Joe and me because you were dying to hunt lions? Well, while you were gone, Joe and I made a bet to see if you were going to get one-just for the fun of it. So I got the psychic power to see, but then, out of nowhere, I saw a vision of you and…"she hesitated, but carried on. "Edward." I flinched mentally, and my heart ripped open-or it felt like it. Jenna waited for me to speak but I didn't say anything. I _couldn't_ say anything. After a while, I found my voice and asked:

"Me and…Edward?" I whispered. That was the first time in 108 years that I spoke his name out loud.

Jenna nodded.

I looked at Joe. She just stared at me, too angry to speak. But I didn't really care about that at the moment.

"What happened with me and Edward?" I asked cautiously.

Jenna was just about to answer me, but Joe quickly cut her off. "We're not going to tell you," she said simply.

"No!" I yelled, desperate.

"If you want to know what happened," Joe said with a hard look on her face. "You have to come with us to Forks and find out for yourself. We're not going to force you, it your choice. Find out what happened, or _just forget it_"

I didn't know what to say. So I just looked down and nodded my head, defeated.

"Alright, fine. I'll come to Forks"

**So, thats it! until i write and upload again. im sorry if the chapter was too short. but i hope you liked it! **

**if you have any opinions or ideas, please REVIEW! it means a lot to me. thx :DD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**well hello pplz. you're probably thinking, "what the hell took her so long?" yea my last chapter was six, seven months ago. at one stage i totally forgot about my story, but hey, at least i wrote another one and guess what it's long! Yaaaaay!!! :D Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or Pink's song, So What!**

"Oh c'mon! Is this make-up really necessary?" Joe complained. So typical of her. "I mean, like, aren't we already, you know…_beautiful_?"

We were in our new house, it was small but we didn't mind. We were all cuddle up in our bathroom.

"Hmm… you know, she does have a point," Jenna told me.

"Na-uh, we're going to do this my way, like it or not." Joe gave me a grumpy face and gave me the silent treatment. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. She'll get over it.

We arrived at Forks High School in a black XR6 and of course, we bad-ass girls stole it. I observed the school as we came into the car park; nothing much had changed. We parked the car and got out. I was feeling paranoid and nervous. Jenna must have noticed because she held both of my hands and comforted, "don't worry you look beautiful, it's not worth worrying over about."

I smiled at her and slapped myself mentally in the head. She was right, for once, I believe someone telling me I'm beautiful. The outfit really suited me; I was wearing brown leather boots with a mid-night blue mini-dress and a half-sleeved brown leather jacket with a light brown shoulder bag.

I might've looked good, but Jenna and Joe looked freakin' hot!!! Jenna was wearing a red vintage dress with flats and a small handbag. Joe was wearing dirty, red skinny leg jeans and a tank top and no bag- she didn't believe in them due to her tomboy ways.

Our classes didn't start till after lunch, sow we came at lunch to school. We walked towards the cafeteria to make our entrance. The radio I there was on full blast and just as we entered, Pink's song started. Perfect timing.

_Nanananananana_

_Nananananana_

_Nanananananana_

_Nananananana_

As soon as we went through those doors, every head in the cafeteria turned towards us. Coming after that, their mouths dropped-especially the males. I lifted my chin up and smirked.

_I guess I just lost my husband,_

_I don't know where he went_

_Well I'm gonna drink my money,_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent_

I started walking through the crowed tables when I had spotted an empty table at the far back. I gave boys seductive looks as I passed and their girlfriends gave me evil glares. Even after I passed them, I knew they were still staring at me.

_I got a brand new attitude _

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight _

_I'm gonna get in trouble,_

_I wanna start a fight_

A couple of tables to my right, I could see them staring at me in shock. I didn't literally look at them but I watched them through the mind-reading powers Joe gave me. And it was a good thing I was using my mind-shield to protect me and my sisters from him.

_Nanananananana _

_I wanna start a fight_

_Nanananananana_

_I wanna start a fight!_

From what I could see, Emmett was full-on grinning. _'that's my sexy lil' sis, you go girl! What the f***?! I freakin' sound like Alice!_' Rosalie was giving me a death glare and was practically throwing insults at me which with difficulty, I ignored. Jasper had zilch emotion; '_at least I won't try to eat her anymore' _was the all he thought. Alice was about to break her chair in excitement; '_Oh. My. Freakin. God. That's my freakin' stylish Bella! Aaahhhhhhh!! You go girl! OMG I freakin' sound like Emmett! I told you Eddie! I so told you! Oh yea kiss my shit! Kiss my shit!!! _And last of was Edward who was in a hilarious state of shock. He just gaped a me with his eyes wide then gave an Alice a WTF look at what she was screaming in her head and then just continued gaping at me like a primitive caveman when first seeing fire made from a lighter. I controlled my face with extreme difficulty to not laugh out loud.

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what?_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool _

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves _

_And I don't need you tonight_

That's when I smelt it. I stopped dead in my tracks. Jenna and Joe must've smelt it too coz they didn't smash into me. My nostrils flared as I took the smell in more carefully.

It reminded me of the ocean. But then, there were more scents-two more- I smelt honeydew and sugarcanes. I started to panic slightly; there were other vampires here.

My head snapped to where the scents were coming from and I frowned. They were sitting where we were supposed to sit. They were all males. I smiled slyly and continued towards the table. This is getting better by the second.

_The waiter just took my table_

_And gave it to Jessica Simp-shit!_

_I guess I'll go sit with tomboy_

_At least I know how to hit_

I finally reached the table and put one hand on my hip and retorted, in my ringing tone, "I believe you three are sitting where we were planning to sit"

The three boys were absolutely handsome. They looked around nineteen, twenty. Though they were all so dashing, one of them really caught my attention. He had messy, jet-black hair and a heart-shaped face. The one of the other two had a golden shade of hair colour and the other one had dark red hair. They were all built, but not big like Emmett or else I wouldn't be standing here. The gorgeous black-haired one answered.

"Actually, this is the spot we usually sit at." He smiled showing his gleaming white teeth. I would've blushed if I was still capable to. I was about to answer when he continued, "But if you like, you may sit with us today" I stared right into his amber eyes. They looked so soft and clear; I felt like I could stare into them for a million years and not get bored. He looked back into mine and I felt a strange connection that struck right through me. I quickly broke out of the trance and replied with a smile, "Sure, we would like to."

_What if this goes on the radio?_

_Then somebody's gonna die_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_My ex will start a fight_

We took our seats. They told us their names; the black-haired male was Romeo, the redhead was William and the golden one was Sebastian. Then I heard a loud growl in my head. It was from Edward's mind. I ignored him. '_Look who's turned into the green-eyed monster' _I mentally informed Jenna and Joe.

'_Serves him right, he can go screw himself' _obviously that came from Joe.

'_He doesn't deserve you' _said Jenna but I already knew that.

_Nananananana_

_He's gonna start a fight_

The bell rang for class and as everybody was leaving, Edward quickly made his way towards us at human speed with the Cullens behind him. In no time he was next to me, growling.

"Bella, stay away from them!"

Io was in shock, how dare he tell me what and what not to do!! What an arrogant bastard!! I gave him a deathly glare. "What if I don't want to?" I snarled menacingly and made my way past him to my first class. But he stopped me and gripped my arm tight.

"Let me go!" I yelled but he didn't. The cafeteria was empty by now, only the vampires remained. Romeo was instantly at my side and bared his teeth "Release her," he snarled quietly. Edward did. But he did something I though he would never do. He punched Romeo severely in the face which made him fly across the cafeteria.

_Nanananananana_

_We're all gonna get in a fight!_

William and Sebastian both attacked Edward but Jasper and Emmett pounced on them like tigers before they could touch him. I rushed towards Romeo and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yea, no worries" he grinned at me. Our eyes held each other again and in my mind I could feel Edward's pain at seeing us like that. '_He deserves it'_ I reassured myself. Once again, I broke out of the trance and shot a panicked glanced at the vampires fighting.

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what?_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool _

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves _

_And I don't need you tonight_

"William, Sebastian, c'mon stuff them!" They stopped fighting. Romeo took my hand, I smiled shyly. "They're not worth our time." He said that while glaring at Edward. Then we walked away. I lifted my chin and smirked at Edward when I walked pass him. He just looked at me with pain in his eyes.

_You weren't there, you never were, _

_You wanted all but that's not fair_

_I gave you life, I gave you all,_

_You weren't there, you let me fall!_

But then, as soon as a tore my eyes from Edward's beautiful face, my tough act fell and I felt agonizing pain in my lifeless heart. And I then knew even after all the crap he put me through, I stilled loved Edward. I felt like breaking apart then and start crying with tearless sobs. Romeo must have sensed my sadness because he gave a slight squeeze for my hand and me a subtle smile. I had a feeling he was going to help me get through this and it gave me inner strength.

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what?_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool _

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves _

_And I don't need you tonight_

**now i spent my time doing this chapter to you, and** **i would really be grateful if you spent not even one minute of your time to comment it. i dont care if it's bad and plz just give me your ideas i love to hear ppl's opinions. thx lots :D**


	5. chapter 3 part 2

**hello pplz, i realized i've done a mistake with my story. i forgot to update this small chapter as chapter 4. but no worries! i'll just add it in as a bonus. hopefully chapter 4 will make more sense now**

I looked over in the distance, and it was there- Forks. The nerves in my body were so much that it seemed to be radiating out from me. Well, this is what it seemed to me, maybe because Joe and Jenna looked nervous as well. But not as nervous as me- no, definitely not.

If I had tears to cry, they would be running down my smooth cheeks right now. For I may be very nervous, but I was equally in pain. It wasn't fair, why was I in pain, but not _him_? I doubt he would want me and that's gonna cause me even more pain. Rejection. Cruel rejection. But I'm not going to care or at least I'm gonna act like it. That's when I had an idea. An excellent one! I love my ideas.

"Jenna, Joe" I called out to them. They were 5 yards away, arguing about something. Obviously about Edward-wince-and me. They came to my side at once, their eyes questioning.

"If I'm going to come to Forks and see _him _well", I smirked, my eyes challenging. "Shouldn't we give a bit of an exciting entrance?"

"And what would that be?" said Joe, grinning widely. She caught on easily.

I bit my lip in excitement and began.

**oh yea, i just realised i've only recieved 2 reviews from my last update, which is pretty sad. i thank those people who spared their time to write to me. seriously, if you guys are not going to review, don't bother reading my story. im only writing because ppl who have bothered to review have asked me to.**


	6. Pain

**well heres the next chap, I felt like doing something different, so i decided to do Eddie here. i just hope i did him right...hmmm. well you can tell me how i went by reviewing, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: i do not, i repeat, i do not own Twilight or Alexander Rybak's song,_ Foolin'_**

Edward's POV

I gazed at the spectacular sunset. My arms were on top of my hunched-up knees and my chin was resting on my arms, I just gazed…and gazed. I was hoping my mind would forget what I saw today. No, actually I just wanted to forget everything. My heart was in such unbearable pain. I felt like I was in a slow, internal torture.

I was sitting in the meadow. There were little flowers all around me. I could smell their sweetness and it just added fuel to my pain. The flowers reminded me of Bella. As soon as I thought those words, I felt deep sorrow. But I still watched the sunset, just hoping my mind would wander out towards it. But it doesn't. It only stays to torture my heart with the memories.

_Nobody knows the way I'm feelin'  
I try to scream instead I smile  
The world is strange  
I must be dreamin'  
How can I stop this just for a while_

My musical voice flowed like a lullaby around the meadow, in a way it helped to sing my sadness out but not entirely.

_The morning rain will soon be falling  
But I don't care 'cause I've already cried  
Can't see the meaning of this  
But one thing's certain  
I'm afraid I'm loosin' my mind_

Too late for that

_Somebody else will be her boyfriend  
Somebody else will have her heart  
But still I love her so  
How could I let her go  
I was foolin' myself_

I don't think anyone can be as absurd as me. I was foolish to let her go.

_The sky is blue and birds are singing  
The sun does shine  
And kids are playing game  
What have I done  
What was I thinking  
The only thing to do is hiding shame_

_Somebody else will be her boyfriend  
Somebody else will have her heart  
But still I love her so  
How could I let her go  
I was foolin' myself_

I hummed the music softly to myself. It is played my the violin- the instrument whose tunes speak the voice of pain.

_Somebody else will be her boyfriend  
Somebody else will have her heart  
But I still need her so  
How could I let her go  
I was foolin' myself_

_I was foolin' myself_

I hid my face in my arms in agony. I really couldn't take the pain, it hurt so bad… then I felt a strange feeling on my face. I lifted my face and lightly touched my smooth cheek with my fingertips. _It was wet. _I stared at my wet fingertips, confused. Just then, I felt something warm roll down my icy cheek. I pressed my finger to my cheek and caught it. I stared in astonishment at what it was; a tear. _Impossible. _

I then sensed somebody behind me, but I didn't take my eyes off the tear. I was still like a statue.

"You did this didn't you?" It more of a statement. I was referring to the tear.

"You needed it," her voice sounded like a strong, stormy wind.

"Why are you here Joe?"

**Bum bum bum... i wonder what happens next- coz i have no idea :)**


End file.
